I may have overreacted
by cactus452
Summary: After breaking dawn, Jasper gives Jacob some advice on how to deal with an overprotective Edward.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Just a little one shot I came up with thinking about the similarities between Jasper and Jacob.**

**I may have overreacted**

Jasper sat with his eyes closed taking slow deliberate breaths, trying to ignore the negative rush of emotions pouring out of the house.

Anger, Hurt and slight jealousy.

Usually when things got this bad he would focus on Alice as an emotional buffer, but she and Rosalie were currently shopping.

Carlisle was at work and Esme had gone to do some research at some museum, so he didn't even have their relative calm to help.

All he had was Edward and Jacob's increasing anger as their argument continued.

Part of him knew it would be a good idea to leave, just go hunting for a couple of hours while they calmed down.

However, he also knew if things got much worse he may be needed to prevent a full blown fight.

"That's my final answer Jacob." the finality in Edward's voice left no room for doubt that it was over.

Jasper wrinkled his nose as Jacob's emotions and stench got closer.

He burst through the door muttering profanities, his hands shaking.

"Stupid bloodsucker." he spat.

"He can be yes."

Jacob whirled around snarling at Jasper who remained seated with his eyes closed.

"I thought you'd be on his side."

Jasper shrugged "He overreacts sometimes. He means well but he doesn't see things clearly."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jacob snorted.

Jasper sat up slowly flexing his neck from side to side before opening his eyes.

"It means he's my brother and I love him, but that doesn't mean I can't see what an unreasonable idiot he can be."

Jacob grumbled under his breath as he observed the vampire before him.

He'd never admit it but he had always been a little intimidated by the tall blonde vampire, his calm exterior hiding the danger within. His battle scarred face a clear indicator this was someone you shouldn't mess with.

"I just wanted to take her to the beach." Jacob mumbled.

He had no idea why he was telling Jasper this.

Glancing back at the house Jasper could still feel Edward seething.

He stood, causing Jacob to tense slightly.

"Well now I know you two aren't going to kill each other I'm going for a walk."

Setting off at a slow human pace Jasper paused at the tree line, trying to hide his smirk at Jacob's conflicting emotions, he turned slightly.

"You can join me if you'd like."

For some unexplainable reason Jacob found himself trailing after Jasper like, well an obedient dog.

After walking in silence for a while Jasper spoke up.

"He's always run on the overprotective side, you may have noticed with Bella. With Nessie being his daughter it seems to be worse."

Jacob kicked the floor viciously "It's just the beach." he growled.

"Yes, but from Edward's perspective it's somewhere he can't go to keep an eye on things."

"What the hell does he think is going to happen?"

Jasper shrugged "He doesn't know that's the problem. Having a child is a knew thing, he didn't think it was possible and doesn't really know what to expect. The same as with Bella, he panics when he doesn't know where she is. He's always been overprotective."

Jacob snorted "Who did he obsess over before Bella?"

"Alice."

Jacob stopped in shock "Edward and Alice?" he blinked "Well I always did wonder."

Jasper growled a warning "Not like that." he spat through clenched teeth.

Jacob smirked "Really? They do seem closer than most bro…"

His sentence was cut of as he found himself pinned against a tree, Jasper's face inches from his.

He tried to phase, but fear made him freeze as he stared into Jasper's eyes.

"Sorry." he managed to choke out.

Jasper took a step back, anger still in his eyes as he turned to continue walking.

Jacob stood conflicted for a few seconds before following.

"Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." he admitted when he finally caught up to Jasper.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I overreacted." his voice was polite and a bit too formal.

His tense shoulders and clenched fists showing he was still upset.

They walked in silence Jacobs curiosity gnawing at both of them until Jasper had had enough.

"You just opened up some old insecurities. Alice is, and always will be too good for me and when we first met the Cullen's Edward was single."

Jacob bit his lip, he had no idea what to say and given Jasper's current mood it was probably in his best interest to just stay quiet.

Jasper picked up a small rock crushing it to dust as he continued to talk.

"Edward and Alice's gifts compliment each other, they can communicate without speaking, even after sixty years it can be infuriating.

Edward saw the visions Alice had had first hand allowing him to take the same emotional leap she had and class her as his sister pretty much as soon as they'd met."

Jasper laughed once humourlessly.

"It was like my worst fear come to life, he became protective of her straight away and because he didn't trust me…" he trailed off.

"He tried to keep the two of you apart?" Jacob asked "That's ridiculous, anyone can see you and Alice are meant to be."

Jasper smiled "As with you and Nes, but as we both agreed Edward is an idiot who tends to overreact."

Jacob chuckled, slightly mollified at Jasper saying he and Nessie were meant to be.

He decided to push his luck a little.

"How did you deal with that?"

He didn't really expect an answer, but this was the most Jasper had ever talked to him so he may as well take the opportunity that was presented.

"Most of the time I just wanted to rip his head off but Alice convinced me that wouldn't be conducive with trying to be accepted by the family."

Jacob grinned "Shame!"

Jasper shook his head fighting back his own smile.

"I gave up after realising his feelings were purely brotherly."

Jasper shrugged at Jacob's disappointed expression.

"I realised the benefits of having someone else willing to protect her. At the end of the day that's the most important thing."

Jacob grumbled a bit in defeat.

"I guess. What made him back off? I mean he's not still constantly supervising you. Is he?"

Jasper chuckled "No he's not. That was all Alice, if you want the story you'd have to ask her."

Jacob's face fell slightly. "Great, I thought you could give me some tips."

"I can."

Jacob looked up confused.

"Jacob Nessie loves you, you're a part of her family and, as with Alice and Bella, she will be the one to tell Edward he is being an overprotective idiot and get him to change his mind. Now, if you don't want to miss Edward being told off by his five year old daughter I suggest we head back."

Jacob grinned, he started back before turning to stare at Jasper as a thought struck him.

"Why did you tell me all this?"

Jasper shrugged "Imprinting on Nes makes you family, whether we like it or not. But just a warning now Jacob, if you ever do anything to hurt my niece in any way I will not refrain from ripping your head off."

"I'd never hurt her." Jacob said a little unnerved.

"I know, I just wanted to see you squirm!"

Jacob growled "Git!"

Jasper simply shrugged before taking off back to the house.

Nessie was waiting for them outside along with Alice.

"Jakey, uncle Jasper guess what. Auntie Alice got daddy a knew shirt."

"Is that so." Jasper looked at his wife "What's so special about that Nes? She's always buying us new clothes."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"This one's special. Momma and Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie say he has to wear it when he talks to you Jakey."

Jacob picked her up his whole face lighting up.

"really how come?"

She shook her head "It's a surprise." she whispered.

Jasper raised an eyebrow as he walked over to Alice, her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You'll see." she promised taking his hand.

"Edward. Jacob's back." she called.

Edward came out, arms folded across his chest hiding the lettering on his new t-shirt.

"Daddy!" Renesmee said sternly folding her own arms to glare at him.

He sighed, dropping his arms to reveal the phrase.

**'**_**I may have overreacted'** _

Sprawled across his chest in black lettering.

Alice shrugged innocently as he glared at her.

"I thought it might come in handy, saves you having to say it all the time."

Jacob bit down hard on his lip to keep from laughing.

Jasper shook his head "You couldn't have got him that sixty years ago?"

* * *

**Weird I know but it was just an idea I had. Hope you enjoyed the randomness.**


End file.
